


Funny Little Valentine

by Imzadi83



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Fanvids, Feels, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Video about the team missing Aiden. Uses only season 1 clips though.





	Funny Little Valentine




End file.
